Believe with me
by LoveIsTheWay
Summary: Ash is a lying player but everything changes when he meets May. He thinks hes in love but can he change for her? Will he stay the same jerk he is? Will they stay in love or fall out of it? Sorry the summary kindof suckss.. Please read and review! Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

"Go get 'em buddy!" The young man said his black and yellow mouse. He watched the Pokémon run over to the girl with blue hair with a white that held a pink Pokémon symbol on it. She had a short pink skirt that made the young man smile seductively and a black vest with a white tank top under it.

"Hey little guy." The girl said to the whimpering black and yellow mouse. "What kind of Pokémon are you?" She pulled out a pink Pokédex that matched her small skirt.

_Pikachu. These mouse-like creatures are among the most sought-after Pokémon. Trainers often have a hard time keeping several Pikachu in one place, however, because a high concentration of Pikachu will trigger electrical disturbances in the atmosphere. _The Pokédex said to the girl.

"So you're a Pikachu?" The girl said to the young man's Pokémon. The mouse had nodded and whimpered at the girl again. She picked him up and the Pikachu and he scratched at her bag. "Would you like to go into there while we look for your trainer?" The mouse nodded and the girl put him in there. "Oh! My name is Dawn by the way!" The girl smiled and Pikachu got comfortable. He popped his head and looked around.

"Pika! Pikachu!" The mouse yelled and jumped out of the bag and scampered over to the young man.

"Pikachu! I have been looking everywhere for you! Don't run away like that again!" The young man said. He looked to Dawn. "Thank you so much for finding him." He held out his hand and Dawn bit her lip and shook it.

"It's fine. My name is Dawn." She smiled seductively at him and twirled her legs attempting to turn him on.

"Well Dawn, I'm Ash." He flashed a smile at her. "Would you like to go out to lunch?"

"I would love to!" The girl squealed. "Where to?"

"How about Panda Express?" Ash said flashing a goofy smile.

"I was just walking there!" Dawn said and smiled largely. She started walking that way with Ash following staring at her behind. He licked his lips and checked his pocket for a condom, once he found it he smiled and caught up to Dawn.

_The Next Day_

Ash had woken up to a pounding headache and looking around to see he wasn't in his own hotel room and that he wasn't alone. He looked at the sleeping girl next to him and remembered her as the blue haired girl who 'found' his Pikachu. He got up and quickly found his shirt and sleeveless jacket and threw them on. He found his pants and under them layed his Pikachu. He smiled at the mouse and then threw the pants on. He grabbed the girl's backpack and quickly found the wallet. After taking $30 more dollars, adding to the money that his Pokémon had taken and then walked out the door without even leaving a note.

"Well Pikachu I think I made out really well that time." The Pokémon's trainer cheerfully announced. Pikachu shook his head, disappointed in himself and his trainer. He wished he didn't have to do that but he did need to eat... So did his friends and his trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, where is dad?" I asked walking through the door with my trusty partner Eevee. I looked through the house and I saw pictures of Max and me when we were younger. In another picture, I saw when I first got Torchic. I smiled and touched the photo then continued walking into the house. I watched as Eevee scampered into the kitchen and I saw my mom with the TV on watching a Pokémon contest. I smiled and then looked at my mom again. "Where's dad at?"

"The gym. He would still like you to try and get your badges so you could take over for him." My mom smiled. "I think that you could get a nice guy and he could take over…"

I smiled at my mom and shrugged my shoulders at her. "Why not Max?"

"You know he has his eyes set on being a breeder."

I nodded my head. "I'm going to see dad." I gave my mom a hug and turned to look at the TV once more and then walked out the door to find my father. As I walked out the door a cool breeze hit me. I felt Eevee jump on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled. I grabbed her and held her in my arms. I rubbed her head and continued walking. On my way to my father's gym, I saw a Pikachu walking towards me and it whimpered. Eevee started to growl at him. She jumped down from my arms and started to make her shadow ball until I yelled.

"EEVEE!"

She stopped and looked at me. The frightened Pikachu scampered over to me and hugged my leg. He looked to my Eevee and stuck his tongue out at her. Eevee growled at him again and then looked to me. I picked up Pikachu. "What are you doing here?"

"Pikachu!"

"I'm sorry. I can't understand you, but I do know someone who can." I smiled at the mouse as I continued walking towards the gym. He looked around me and then had a glum face. "What's wrong?" I asked the Pokémon but shook my head. The Pikachu looked at me then smiled. "Oh my name is May." The Pokémon smiled and I looked to see the gym a few feet away. I smiled and ran to the door before walking in and seeing my father battling another challenger.

"Slakoth and Norman are the winners!" The ref announced. My father walked to the center of the arena and held his hand out to the challenger.

"You did a great job!" My father said and then smiled at the challenger. He waved to him as he left and then looked to me. "Did you catch that Pikachu?"

I shook my head. "He came up to me whimpering. Eevee tried to hit him with a shadow ball but I stopped her… He has been talking but I can't understand him. I thought maybe you could understand him and find out if he was wild or if he had a trainer…"

My father smiled. "Let me see him." I handed the Pikachu to my dad and he looked at him. "My name is Norman. I see. So you lost your trainer? Oh! And you want him to stop?" My father got a smile on his face. He took a 5 dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to the Pokémon. I looked at him shocked. "Bring him back here. I think I can help him."

**I'm really sorry these are so short. I don't really know how I can get this started without making it seem so long.. I hope you guys are enjoying the story.. Review please! I don't own anything either.. I forgot to do that on Chapter 1.. Enjoy... Chapter 3 should be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! All rights go to the creator's of Pokémon! I hope you enjoy the story and again.. I'm sorry they are so short!**

"There you are Pikachu!" Ash said and ran over to his Pokémon and picked him up. Pikachu wiggled free and started to run towards the gym. "Where are you going?"

"Pika! Pikachu! Chu!" He started to run to the gym again. Ash looked at his Pokémon confused but followed him. He looked to see a gym come into sight.

"What are we doing here Pikachu?" his Pokémon held up the 5 dollar bill and started to act like he was counting more then there was.

"There is more? Why didn't you grab it then?" Ash asked taken back at his pal. Pikachu shook his head and ran into the doors. He soon ran into May's arms. "Pikachu?" Ash walked into the gym and looked to see May holding Pikachu and petting him. Eevee sat up on her shoulder, somewhat glaring at him.

May looked to Ash and glared. "Is he your Pikachu?" Ash nodded and looked to the girl. "Well," She looked to the young man. "Follow me." May walked away towards a set of doors by the bleachers and Ash slowly followed.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked. May turned around and faced him. Ash stared at her blue sapphire eyes. Her skin was a light tan, with brown hair that was covered by a red bandana. She had on a red shirt, a small white skirt and very short navy blue shorts. Ash smiled.

"_She is so beautiful."_ He thought.

"Were you even listening to me or were you checking me out and being the pervert you look like?" May snapped.

"I was um I think you have really beautiful eyes…"

May looked at him slightly surprised. "Do you say that to all the girls you meet?"

Ash looked surprised at her. "No… I just noticed that…"

May looked at him and then turned to walk away again. "Just keep following me and don't stare at my butt!"

Ash smiled and started to follow her. "So… What is your name?"

"I'm May. And you are…"

"I'm Ash… Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why does my Pikachu like you so much? No offence he just never really has liked new people…"

"I don't know… I think it's my Eevee. She really didn't like him at first but now they are best friends. They ran ahead of us if you were wondering where he went. He is really sweet but you shouldn't use him to get money. That is like Pokemon abuse… He is worried about you too." Ash was shocked

"May I ask how you know this?"

"My father, the gym leader, can understand him. He was talking to him and my father had offered to help you… and the rest of your Pokémon. My father would like you to stay with my family…"

"Oh…" The two walked into the doors to see Pikachu and Eevee playing with each other and Norman standing awaiting the two.

"Hello Ash. I'm Norman. You have already met my daughter, May, but I would like to get to know you…"


	4. Chapter 4

_May's POV_

I looked at my father and knew he was making a huge mistake. How could he take in a complete stranger who has used his Pokémon to steal money from innocent people? He could rob our family for all we know!

"You… you want to get to know… me?" Ash said. I had to admit he was slightly cute but he was a criminal!

"Yes. He does." I answered for my father and looked over to him. He shot me a look that said 'drop the attitude… now' and looked to Ash and smiled again. He nodded and agreed to me.

"We don't plan on telling my wife, Caroline and my son, Max of the mistakes you have made… May and I would like to give you a clean slate." My father said and smiled to Ash.

"_I don't want to give you a clean slate but my father is going to make me give you one."_

"Well… Thank you very much." He looked down. I couldn't see his face but he had a tint of sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You sound slightly sad."

"Oh," he lifted his head and flashed a flirty smile at me. "I'm fine. I'm just surprised…"

I nodded my head and ignored the smile he sent me, even though I did think that it was cute… "How about we head home?" my father asked interrupting my thoughts.

"What are we going to tell Max and Mom?" I asked. "Oh, we found this guy off the street and decided we would bring him home and just make him feel like family?"

"No. We will tell her that…" My father stopped not knowing.

"We could tell your wife that I told you about how I was having lots of trouble training my Pokémon and asked for your help but told you about how my father abandoned my mother and I when I was young and how my mother is now very ill and we don't have much money for food so I sent out looking for a job and you offered one."

My father and I looked at the young man with large eyes. "Did you just slightly tell us why you're a criminal?"

Ash flinched at the word. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that…"

"Well at least the sorry has some truth…" My father rubbed his chin. "We can have you feed and take care of the Pokémon at the gym as the 'job'" A smile was on Ash's face and my father's.

"Thank you very much." Ash looked to my father. "Both of you." He looked to me then smiled a sweet smile. I didn't want to admit but Ash was attractive. I never thought that I would think someone of his  
>nature would be 'cute'.<p>

"Shall we go?" My father asked and Ash and I nodded. We all started to walk out of the door when I remembered Pikachu and Eevee.

"One second!" I shouted and ran back to the room all three of us were in. "Eevee! Pikachu!" I saw the two Pokémon run towards me and Eevee jumped on my shoulder. Pikachu followed her lead and I walked out of the room to see Ash waiting for me. I looked to him and saw him look and smile largely at Pikachu.

"Hey! There he is!" Ash walked over to me and scratched under Pikachu's chin. He started to coo and I looked around to see my father nowhere in sight. "He left to inform your mother of my arrival before I walk in the door. He said to just walk with you and that we should get to know each other."

I nodded. "Well, how about we walk?" He nodded his head and opened the gym doors for me. "Thank you. So how about you start?"

"Well, when I was 2 my father left my mother and I. I remember that every day after he left I would walk into by my mother's room to hear her crying and it made me cry. I felt it was my fault. As I got older, my mother and I started to have money problems but it wasn't as bad as it is now. I had finally turned 10 and I had gone to go and get my first Pokémon which was Pikachu. We didn't get along at first but now we do… I started to notice that girls thought Pikachu was adorable so I started to use him and my Chimchar to get money… I sleep with girls and then leave the next morning with all the money they had on them and then I tried to use Pikachu on you but I guess there was something different about you that he enjoyed. I can see it though. There is something that is different about you then all the other girls I have seen that I enjoy too…" he looked down with a pink blush on his face.

I looked at Ash and felt so bad that I had judged him. He really did have feelings and he was just trying to help his mother. "What about you?"

"Well, my father has always been the gym leader and him and my mother expected me to go on my Pokémon journey as a trainer and take over but I didn't. When I turned 10 I got Eevee. I went on my journey as a coordinator and I always kept this Eevee as an Eevee but I caught another Eevee that evolved in to a Flareon and a Vulpix that evolved into Ninetails. I come home a lot and I traveled with my brother and Brock until Max turned 10 and then I traveled alone…"

Ash nodded and smiled. I looked up to see that we were almost at my home… I pointed. "There it is."

"Whoa. This is pretty big…" I nodded.

"Wait until you see the inside…"

…

**I don't own Pokemon… Yeah I did change May's pokemon but it's my story so I win!**

**I hope that you enjoy it… Please review and I will try and get another chapter up today!**

**3 Serenity **

**P.S This one is a lot longer :D I'm going to try and make them about this long, maybe longer since I finally got to the main idea for the story... I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thanksss Byeee(:**


	5. Chapter 5

_May's POV_

We walked inside and Ash looked around with large eyes. We walked through the hall with the pictures of Max and me and pictures of us with our Pokémon and pictures of the family. He stopped and smiled at the picture of Torchic and I. "Do you still have Torchic?"

I shook my head and he looked surprised. "Torchic evolved and now I have Blaziken." I said proudly.

He nodded. "What are the Pokémon that you carry around with you?"

"I carry Eevee," I pointed to my shoulder. "Flareon, Blaziken, Ninetails, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur."

"Do you mostly enjoy fire Pokémon?"

"No. I just have them as my Pokémon right now." I looked to him. "Professor Birch has my Skitty, Munchlax, Wartortle, Venunsaur, and Beautifly."

"You have a lot of Pokémon evolutions of each other…" Ash noticed.

"Yeah. I have Eevee who doesn't want to evolve at the moment. Squirtle and Bulbasaur don't want to evolve either. Of course Vulpix wanted to evolve and he enjoys being bigger and stronger. Blaziken was happy to evolve and she mostly wanted to because she was jealous of Beautifly. Wartortle evolved on-his-own and I was not there when he did and Beautifly, he evolved along-side an enemy of mine while I was traveling."

Ash nodded his head. "That's really cool."

I smiled. "What are all your Pokémon?"

"Pikachu, Tranquill, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Scraggy, Swadloon, Pappitoad, Roggenrola, Bulbasaur, Klinger, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Hearcross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gible," He thought really hard and I hung my mouth open surprised at all the Pokémon he had already named. I hardly knew most of them. "Primeape, Charizard, Squirtle, and Gliscor. I let Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Lapras free. I gave Beedrill away to another trainer. I traded Aipom and Raticate and I really wish that I had caught Lavitar and Haunter but I only bonded with them…"

"Whoa… That's a lot of Pokémon. I can't believe that you have that many."

"Maybe one day you could come meet them all." Ash winked and I shrugged.

"How about today you meet my family? Well, my little brother isn't here. He is off on his journey but you will meet him someday…" I looked to Ash and he had lifted an eyebrow. "He likes to visit a lot. He will probable enjoy the company of another male. He always wanted a brother…"

"What about a brother-" I glared at Ash and he stopped talking. He shrugged. "Hey! It could happen! "

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen to find my mom and dad talking. She looked up and smiled. She got up from her seat at the dining room table and held her hand out to Ash. "I'm Caroline. You must be Ash."

"Hello Caroline." Ash smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

My dad smiled and shook his head but thankfully I was the only one that noticed. My mom looked to me. "Why don't you give Ash a tour of the home he will be staying."

"Alright." I looked to Ash. "Follow me."

I walked into the living room. "So here is the living room…" He looked around and nodded. I started to walk out to the backyard when I turned around to see Ash just looking towards me. He had a slight smile on his face which made me wonder what he was thinking about. "Ash?" He still did nothing but just watched the area where I stood. "ASH?" I said louder and he finally looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he nodded and walked over to me. He showed his hand and it pointed to the large white doors that opened to our large backyard. We walked out and Ash looked around to see our pool that held Squirtle who swam and practiced moves. I walked over and sat down. "Hey chic! You looked amazing." I rubbed her head and then bent down and kissed her head. I turned to see Ash petting my Ninetails. He had a smile on his face and I saw him looking towards Eevee and Pikachu who were cuddling under the large tree. He smiled. _Pokémon mock they're trains emotions._ Does that mean that I want Ash to hold me or does he want that? "Would you like to continue our tour?"

"Actually, can we stay out here for a while?" he smiled and I nodded. "It's really beautiful out here."

"Is that your word of the day?" I giggled. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes are beautiful. It's really beautiful out here."

"I guess." He looked at me. "Thank you."

"What? Why are you thanking me?" I asked.

"I get that earlier you thought of me as a sick pervert who stole and lied to sleep with girls but you have actually listened to me and you didn't care that I looked 'cute' or that my messy hair was 'adorable'." _Little does he know I do think that_ I thought and smiled. "You didn't judge my life as I grew up. You didn't criticize me for what I had to do for my family. You welcomed me into my house with open arms. Thank you…"

I smiled and nodded. "You're welcome… Oh and little do you know I think that you look cute and that your messy hair is very adorable and I also enjoy your Pikachu so I guess you're a keeper." He smiled and shook his head and I giggled.

"Well, I have to admit that you are quite adorable too and I enjoy Eevee so I'm okay with being a keeper." He shot a flirty smile at me and I couldn't help but blush slightly. He was cute and although he had done all those terrible things he had reasons for it. I started to feel like Eevee. She had once hated Pikachu and now she didn't want to leave his side. I looked to Ash who was once again petting Ninetails. "Would you mind if I let my Pokémon out?"

"Go ahead." I smiled and he threw 5 Pokémon balls that contained Sceptile, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Buizel, Charizard, and Swellow. I watched as Squirtle ran to the pool with hearts in his eyes. I giggled as I watched and then watched as Pikachu and Eevee got up.

"Pikachu!" he yelled and ran to Buizel who looked around with his arms crossed. Buizel looked to Pikachu and then to Eevee he smiled at her and I saw Pikachu glare. "Pika!"

"Vee…" Eevee walked away and ran in the house.

"Where is she going?" Ash asked me.

"I think she is going to get Blaziken, Flareon and Bulbasaur," I shrugged. "Or she is getting away from the jealousy in the air…"

"What jealousy?"

"Buizel has smiled at Eevee when he had given Pikachu attitude… He probably felt that he had competition for Eevee's love…"

"Oh… Does that mean I'm going to have competition for your love?" Ash winked.

"Maybe you will… There is Drew…" I faked a smile and saw Ash grit his teeth. I enjoyed watching his jealousy and giggled.

Eevee walked back outside with Flareon behind her. I looked inside the doors and saw Blaziken walking out with her arms crossed and Bulbasaur who yawned. Flareon ran up to me and looked to Ash.

"Flare?" she asked and put her ears back. She walked a little closer to Ash and he put his hand out. She started to sniff it but watched his every move as she did.

"That's Ash. He's going to be living with us so either act like you like him or learn to like him." She made a giggle like noise and then licked Ash's hand and lifted her ears giving permission for Ash to pet her. "She already likes you."

_Eevee's POV_

Blaziken and I walked over to where Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Squirtle, Sceptile, Buizel, Swellow, Charizard, Ninetails, Squirt and Bulbasaur sat. I looked over to see Flareon getting used to Ash and then she walked over to us.

"Vee!" (Hello everyone!) I said happily.

"Pika!" (Hi Eevee!) Pikachu said happily to me. Blaziken, Flareon and I sat down.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" (Who are all of you?) Ash's Bulbasaur said to us.

"Blaze. Blaziken. Blaze." (We are May's Pokémon. I'm Blaziken, that's Eevee, she's Squirt, Ninetails, and Flare, Bulba. Who are all of you?)

"Scep. Sceptile. Scep. Scep." He had a twig-looking stem hanging out of his mouth and he only spoke to Blaziken. (We're Ash's Pokemon. I'm Sceptile, that's Bulbasaur, that's Squirtle, Buizel, Charizard, Swellow and Pikachu.)

" Nine. Nine. Ninetails." (So we have to live with you? But this is out home!)

"Eev! Eevee!" I snapped at Ninetails. (We must share!)

Ninetails put her head down on her paws and made a small whimper then sighed heavily.

"Swellow?" (We have to live together?)

"Flare. Flare." (May's father is helping your trainer so you guys are staying with us,)

"Pika!" (Well, at least we can all try and get along.)

"Eevee! Eev. Vee!" (I think you will all enjoy our home. We have our own room that Ninetails, Flareon, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Blaziken and me would love to show it to you.) I stood up along with all of the Pokemon and started to walk inside.

"Where are they going?" Ash asked.

"Who knows but how about we continue with the tour?" May said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ash's POV_

"So this is _our_ room?" I said and slightly smiled. The idea of sharing a room with her was ideal, mostly to the fact that there was only one bed in the room.

"Yeah… Sorry there is only one bed. I can sleep down stairs… or even in my brother's room and you can stay here."

"Or we can just share the room?" May blushed and I smiled. "I promise I won't try anything."

"Alright I guess we can try this…" May rubbed the back of her head. "Want to go and get dinner?"

I nodded my head and my stomach roared loudly. I chuckled and followed May out of the room. We walked down the stairs and the smell of chicken soup filled the air. "Mmm… That smells amazing."

May nodded and smiled and we walked into the dining room to where her dad and all of the Pokemon were. We sat down next to each other and her mother brought in a large pot. She walked back into the kitchen and brought out two more pots. "Eat up everyone."

May grabbed one of the smaller pots and I saw that it held corn. She got a spoonful and put it on her plate and then grabbed a small roll from the other pot. Last she grabbed the soup and put it in the small bowl next to her. I followed her lead, as did her parents. I looked at Pikachu who was nibbling on Pokeblock and then looked back to May's family.

"So Ash, are you a trainer or a coordinator?" Caroline asked.

"I am a trainer." I responded.

Caroline looked to May and smiled and nodded then to Norman. "That sounds amazing… Have you ever thought about becoming a gym leader?"

"MOM!" May snapped.

"It's just a question." Caroline said to May. "So, have you?"

"I have but I don't think it will ever happen…"

"Hmm." Caroline said. "Maybe it will happen…"

"MOM!" May yelled again but this time it had a fiercer tone. I chuckled and looked to Caroline.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Maybe if Norman could teach you enough you could take over his spot," Caroline said. She said something under her breath that I couldn't make out.

I heard May grumbling but I couldn't understand her. I looked to her and smiled but she slightly glared at me. "That's not nice." I whispered at her.

"I don't care." She whispered and put extra attitude in her voice. I poked her in the stomach and she giggled lightly. She looked at me and then poked my stomach. I chuckled at her and then she stuck her nose in the air happily. After watching her start to eat her soup I looked to my plate to see that I still had some soup and bread left. I started to nibble on the bread when I heard the door open.

"Mom? Dad?" A slightly rough and squeaky voice said.

"Max is here?" May asked.

"I guess so." Norman said. "We're in the dining room."

A little boy with hair that was the same colors as Norman's and was combed down walked in. He has on rectangle glasses and looked at me with a strange look. "Are you May's new boyfriend?"

"Me?" I pointed to myself not realizing that he was talking to me.

"No. The Pikachu about to jump on her lap." The boy snapped at me. He really was related to May.

"Well no. He isn't her new boyfriend. He's my walking Pokemon." I said with no emotion in my voice. I started to squint my eyes at the young boy with a large attitude.

"No Max. He is not my boyfriend. We are just friends. Dad and I are going to help him take over the gym." May snapped at the young boy. "You sound like a girl with the attitude in your voice."

The boy looked to her. "I'm going to put my things in my room." He looked at me and then walked to the stairs that were in the living room.

"Sorry about that." May said to me. She got up and offered to take my plate. I shook my head and followed her into the kitchen. "He will start to get used to you tomorrow and then he is going to be the president of your fan club…" I laughed and she opened her eyes wide. "I'm not kidding. He was like that with Brendan and a little like that with Drew. I think he only asked the question he asked because he saw thought that you were worthy of being my boyfriend…"

"Well I guess I would like to be worthy in his eyes then." I had a large smile on my face. She looked at me and then laughed. "What?"

"First, you have to be worthy in my parents' eyes, then my pokemon, then my friends, and then Max but I don't really care about what Max thinks so… Yeah."

I looked to May. "So who thinks I'm worthy so far?"

"I think that you are worthy and to my mom, dad, Flareon, Eevee, Ninetails, and Max… I don't think my friends would approve of you since I'm thinking you have slept with one of them."

"Who?"

"Dawn… She called me and we talked about it."

"Yeah I did sleep with her." I shook my head. "Does that just make you hate me more?"

"Why do you think I hate you?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"I know you still slightly do. I tried to steal money from you and I was going to try and sleep with you. I slept with one of your friends and we have to share a bed. I know that you have a little bit of hate down there."

"Well I don't. I actually think that you just started from a hard past and that you weren't able to get out of it. I am okay with the fact that we are sharing a bed and who cares if you slept with Dawn? I normally just go shopping with her. If you slept with Misty then I would probably hate you… Have you slept with Misty?"

"No I don't think I have."

May smiled. "Then I don't hate you and if it makes you feel any better, I actually think I have a small school-girl crush on you."

I smiled largely. "Really?"

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Well that's good then." I smiled at her again.

May started to walk out of the kitchen but turned around. "I'm going to change into my pjs. I'll be back down and maybe we could watch a movie?"

"Sounds good." I smiled. "Do you have any movies in mind?"

"No… You can pick… Movies are under the TV." She pointed and then ran upstairs.

_May's POV_

I was about to run into my room when I bumped into Max. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah…" I walked into the guest room with Max following.

"Who is that guy?" Max asked as soon as the door was closed.

"That's Ash."

"What is here doing here?" Max snapped. "We don't even know him and your saying you have a school-girl crush and you two are sleeping in the same bed? Is dad okay with that? Does he even know?"

"Max calm down."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll tell Dad that it's your fault that Slakoth broke his leg."

"Alright…" He said in a small voice. "Will you answer my questions?"

"Dad wants to help Ash. He thinks that he would be a great gym leader and he just saw something in his Pikachu that made him wants to learn more and help Ash. When Ash and I were walking home from the gym we talked and he told me all about his past. I felt bad like it was my fault but I know it wasn't. He is just down to earth, and he's funny, and sweet, and he just really cares. Yes dad is okay with us sleeping in the same bed because it was his idea to give _both_ of us to share the room."

Max didn't really say anything. "Do you really like him?" he said quietly.

"Yeah… I do." I smiled and then looked at Max.

Max nodded. "Just don't let him hurt you."

I smiled and hugged Max. "I'm going to bed." He walked out of my room and closed the door. I went into my bag and find my slippers, my short navy blue shorts and my white tank top. I slipped on my white boot slippers and then looked in the mirror. _I hope Ash likes it…_


	7. Chapter 7

**So I just realized that on Chapter 6 I didn't spell check it… UGHHH I'm soooo sorry about that… Well I don't own. I have forgotten to do that for a few chapters... I hope that you enjoy this episode and please review!**

_Ash's POV_

I woke up and saw May in my arms still asleep. I smiled and pulled her closer. _Ha! She's a cuddler. _I smiled as she nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Mmm… Ash?" May lifted her head.

"Yeah?"

"You're a great pillow." May nuzzled her head into my chest again and I laughed.

"I'm going to go get breakfast… Want me to bring you up anything?" I asked and she got up.

"No. I'll come with you." May looked at the clock. "It's already noon?"

"I guess we slept in a while…"

"Everyone is probably already gone…" May said

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… Now get out. I need to change."

I laughed as May pushed me out of the room. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the fridge I saw a note,"

_Ash and May,_

_Caroline, Max, and I went to the gym and I would love to be able to battle Ash. If you guys could come here around 1:30-2:00 then that would be great. I hope that you two slept well and you enjoy your breakfast. I hope I am able to battle Ash. Enjoy your day before coming here._

_Norman._

May came walking down the stairs in a short blue sleeveless dress and blue flip-flops. She had on a blue bandana and her hair had slight waves in it. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. You look… comfortable." She giggled. I looked down to see I was still in my blue and white striped boxers and my white muscle tank. "Have I told you that I like your arms?" I then looked at my arms to see that it had a little defined muscle in it. I smiled not realizing that I had my arms had started to look like this.

"Thank you. I like your butt." I replied and she looked at me shocked but giggled.

"Well I like it too." She announced. She looked at the not in my hand. "What does that say?"

"It just says that your family is at the gym and that your father wants to battle me around 1:30-2:00."

"So we still have about an hour and a half before we have to go see them?" I nodded and she smiled. "Well what can we do?" I shrugged my shoulders. "How about we eat and then think about what to do?"

"Alright! Let's do it." I said and she walked into the kitchen and poked my arm as she went by. "Whoa! Don't touch! That is mine… Bully."

She giggled and I followed her to the pantry. I stood behind her and then pinched her butt. "Oops." She gasped and looked to me I smiled. "Arm spasm?"

May turned around and poked me in my stomach. "Oops." She said and stuck her tongue out at me. I looked at her and started to lean in until our lips met.

"Oops." I said after we finally pulled away. _I felt… a spark? It was amazing._ May smiled and got closer then put her arms around my neck. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and then our lips met again. It was fiercer than the first one but I enjoyed it. It seemed that May did too because she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist I started to smile and I felt her lick my lips. "Really now?"

She smiled and then went to lick my lips again, but this time I caught her tongue and let it explore my mouth. I started to smile again and then walked away from the pantry and set May up on the counter where she started to lie down with me on top. "May," I said as her back finally touch the counter. She looked at me with question in her eyes. "I love you." She pulled me closer and kissed me again.

"I love you too Ash." I smiled and she sat up. She put her head by my neck and I could feel her smile. I pulled her body closer and her legs found my waist again. She kissed my cheek and I could feel the blood rush to my face. "So you do blush?"

"Yeah I guess I do." I smiled and picked May up from off the counter. She jumped a little and I felt one of her hands grab part of my hair. "I won't drop you."

"Just making sure." She said and pushed herself closer. "Why don't we go upstairs… so you can get ready?"

I smiled and nodded. I started to walk up the stairs when May kissed me again. "I can't walk and kiss you." She shrugged and then pushed out her lips. "Wait just one minute and then we'll be upstairs and then I can kiss you again." She smiled at that and hugged me as I walked up the stairs and in to our room. I sat her down on the bed and she didn't let go. "I have to get ready, May."

"We still have," she looked to the clock that said 12:42. "Time."

"What if someone walks in?" I asked.

"Lock the door."

I smiled at her seductively and pulled her legs off and her hands and walked over to the door and locked the door. She smiled at me and then pulled me closer. She lay down on the bed and I started to put myself on top of her. She started to kiss me again and I pulled her on top of me. I found the zipper to the back of her dress and started to pull it down. I felt May smile and she started to pull on my muscle tank. I finally stopped zipping and started to pull off the dress and rolled on top of her. May got my tank top on and put her hands on my chest. She smiled and I went to unhook her bra when there was a knock on the door. May made a little grumble and I chuckled. "One sec."

I grabbed my pants and my tank top. May quickly pulled her dress on and jump on to the bed with a book. I didn't have time to look at it before I opened the door to see Max standing on the other side. He had a confused look when he saw that I didn't have on my hoodie. "We were getting ready to walk to the gym."

"Oh… Is May in there?" He asked. I nodded and moved aside so he could walk in.

"Hey May. Dad wants you to bring your Pokémon to the gym too…" he said and looked at her.

"Do you know why?" she asked the young male. He shook his head. May looked at me. "Max and I can go downstairs and start making lunch and you can finish getting ready." May grabbed Max's arm and pulled him out of the room and shut the door behind her. "I forgot my bandana!" I heard May say and she ran into the room grabbed it and then kissed me and smiled. I smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. "I have to go make lunch mister." I let her go and she smiled and waved, then walked out of the room.

_2 Months later_—_May's POV_

I watched them battle again

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Shinx! Try and dodge it!" Max yelled but it was already too late. Pikachu had won, again.

"Shinx is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" The ref called.

I smiled and clapped and my dad walked to the two males "Nice job Ash."

"Thank you Norman." Ash said and shook my dad's hand. I walked off the bleachers and hugged Ash. He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"You guys can cut it out now." Max said disgusted.

"Oh they are in love Max," My mom said. "So leave them alone!"

_1 year later_—_Ash's POV_

She looked so amazing in the white strapless with her hair up and her bangs falling on the left side of her face. Her blue eyes stood out and she blushed when she saw me looking at her. Her father smiled when he saw this and when they finally reached me he looked to me and said, "Take care of my daughter." I nodded and he walked away to sit next to his own wife.

"I love you May," I said to her.

"I love you too, Ash."

"Do you Ash Ketchum take May Maple to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked me and looked to me for my answer.

"I do."

"And do you May Maple take Ash Ketchum to be you lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked May and waited for her answer.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" I grabbed May's waist and kissed her gently. I heard awes from the crowd and when out lips were apart the preacher announced,

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum." I saw tears coming down from May's first as we walked down the aisle then out the door.

_1 year later_—_Ash's POV_

I ran into the hospital. "Where's May Ketchum's room?"

"I'm sorry sir. We can't allow anyone in the room now. We will let you know when you can go in…"

"Can I stand outside the door?" I asked.

"Yes, it's room 263."

"Thank you." I ran to where the room was and saw Norman and Max waiting outside.

"Did you get stuck at the gym?" Norman asked me.

I nodded my head. "One of the competitors wouldn't let me leave."

"Did you at least win?" Max asked. I nodded and smiled. Pikachu scratched at the door and made a whimper noise. "What's wrong Pikachu?"

He whimpered towards the door again. "Eevee is in there… Pikachu can probably hear May screaming…" Norman said. I made a face and looked down, feeling bad I wasn't in there. "She'll be fine Ash."

"I hope so." I heard May scream and then it got quiet. Pikachu ran to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"Pika!" he said happily.

I looked to Norman who smiled. "He can hear baby cries."

I smiled largely. "I'm… I'm a… I'm a dad…"

"I'm an uncle!" Max said jumping up from the bench.

The door opened and the doctor let us in. He smiled and we all walked over to May, Misty and Caroline.

"Oh Ash!" May said and I walked over to her with a large smile. "I hate you." She said plainly.

"What? Why?"

"That was the worst pain I had ever felt!" May snapped at me.

"But May," the red haired girl said "You and Ash are parents now!"

"Thank you Misty!" I said and put my hand up for a high-five. She smiled and high-fived me back.

The doctor walked over and looked to me. "Are you the father?" I nodded my head. "Would you like to see your kids?"

"Yes." I followed the doctor across the room where there were two cradle-like things. "Wait, you said _kids_?"

The doctor nodded his head. "Twins. You have a boy and a girl." I smiled and looked down at one of the cradles. "That's your baby girl. In this one is your baby boy."

I smiled and looked at my baby girl. She opened her eyes and yawn showing that she had May's ice blue sapphire eyes. She had my black hair and I couldn't tell who's smile she had. "You're a cutie already." I looked over at the other cradle to see a little baby curled up in a blanket with dark brown hair. He still slept as I looked over at him. Pikachu ran up and jumped on my shoulder. "Pika!" he cooed at the little girl. Norman walked over.

"May wants you to name your baby girl." I smiled and heard giggles from the two girls behind us.

The doctor walked over to Norman and me. "Have you decided a name yet?"

"I want to talk it over with my wife first." I said.

The doctor nodded. "Would you like to have your kids with you when you do?"

"Yes, please." The doctor grabbed another blanket for both babies and held Norman and me waddle them. I picked up the little girl and smiled. She was beautiful already. Norman and I walked over to where Caroline, May, and Misty were. I got up on May's hospital bed and sat next to her holding _our_ baby girl.

"She is going to be a daddy's girl." May said smiling. I shrugged and laughed. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Angel or Amber." I said and May smiled.

"I like both. I think I like Angel more though." She smiled.

"Have you thought of names for our baby boy?" I asked her and her face lit up with a smile.

"Mitchell or Miles.." She said and looked deep in thought.

"Mitchell Ketchum or Miles Ketchum… Which sounds better?" I asked her and everyone in the room.

"Miles." Misty said.

"Mitchell." Max stated looking at May who smiled and nodded

"Miles." Caroline announced.

"Miles." Norman said.

We all looked to May. She looked at our son and smiled. "Mitchell Ketchum and Angel Ketchum."

The doctor smiled. "I like your choices,"

"Thank you." May smiled and help my hand. She snuggled into my shoulder.

The doctor left the room and it was just us and family friends. "Can I hold Angel?" a voice said from the door. We all looked up to see a blunette.

'_Shit!'_ I thought '_What is she doing here?'_

"Of course you can, Dawn!" May said happily. Had she forgotten that I slept with Dawn? Dawn walked over and took Angel from me.

"Can we talk later?" She whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Thanks."

_2 hours later_—_Ash's POV_

Everyone had fallen asleep in the room except for Dawn and me. "Can we talk now?" she whispered. I looked around the room, kissed May's forehead and then walked down to the hospitals cafeteria with Dawn. I grabbed a cup of hot cocoa and sat down at a table with Dawn.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"How could you sleep with me and then go and marry my best friend?" Dawn snapped.

"I love May. She is everything to me! I slept with you because I thought you would be a fun night, and for the record you were _not_ a fun night at all." I said to Dawn in a harsh tone.

"You love May? I doubt that!" Dawn said and flipped her hair at me.

"Well it's true so get used to it." I got up to start walking away but Dawn grabbed my arm.

"I'm telling May that we slept together. When she finds out she'll leave you so fast you won't know what hit you." She said evilly with a smile.

"Tell her!" I snapped and walked away. I stopped walking and turned around. "She already knows so I don't think she'll leave me." I walked away with a smile on my face.

_13 years later and 2 months_—_May's POV_

There was a loud bang from upstairs.

I looked at Ashlynn, Angel and Mitchell's 10 year old sister. "What do you think those two are doing?" I asked her.

"Who knows, mom?"

"Angel Sapphire Ketchum! Mitchell Emerald Ketchum!" I heard a deep voice yell.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Angel shouted.

"Way to play daddy's little girl." Mitchell said.

"Both of you, return your Pokémon and downstairs! Ashlynn is waiting to leave." The deep voice yelled again. I heard Ashlynn giggle and she watched the stairs as her older brother and sister came down the stairs.

"What Pokémon did you have out?" Ashlynn asked.

"I had out Jolteon." Mitchell said.

"I had out Vaporeon. " Angel said.

Ash came down with an angry look on his face. He looked at his two oldest kids and they nodded. "Ashlynn!" Angel said. The young girl looked at her sister.

"Come with us." Mitchell held Ashlynn's hand and took her out into the living room where a large box the held a slightly smaller box on top.

"Happy birthday!" Mitchell and Angel yelled and Ashlynn ran over to the two boxes. She grabbed the smaller box first and opened it to see a fire stone. "Don't use it just yet." Angel said and pointed to the very large box. Ashlynn tried to look into the holes but all she could see was the darkness inside the box. She lifted the lid off and looked in to see her own Growlithe.

"Thank you so much you guys!" Ashlynn shouted and hugged her older siblings. The Pokémon jumped up and stuck it's front paws on the box. Ashlynn walked over and let the Pokémon sniff her hand. "Hi Growlithe! I'm your new trainer!"

"Growl!" It said happily and licked the young girl's hand causing her to giggle.

"Do you guys know if Growlithe is male or female?" Ashlynn asked.

"Male." Mitchell said. "He wants to be in contests with you. "

"You should tell them honey." I said to my youngest daughter and Ash looked to the three of them.

"I decided to try for battles and contests." She said and Mitchell high-fived his little sister. "I loved watching Angel in contests and hearing all about your battles that I wanted to do both so that I could be really strong."

"Growl!" Growlithe yelled and jumped out of the box to show shiny fur. Ashlynn, as well as her father and I, gasped. Mitchell smiled to Angel.

"Told you!" he said happily and Angel gave him 5 dollars.

"We should probably go to Professor Birch and start on our journey!" Angel said and Ashlynn smiled.

All three of the kids looked to us and the pokemon that had finally come down say goodbye. "I love you mom." Ashlynn gave me a hug and she had slight tears rolling down her face. "I love you dad." She hugged Ash and then walked back to her brother and sister.

"We'll take care of her." Mitchell said and Angel nodded.

"Good." Ash said. "Take care of yourselves too."

Angel smiled. "We will daddy." She hugged Ash and then me. "Can we talk when we get to the pokemon center?" I nodded and she smiled widely.

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "I don't like –" He stopped with an elbow to the stomach from Angel and then hugged me. "He's a dick" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"Then be scary." He smiled hugely and went to Ash. "Bye dad!" They man hugged and then the trio left the house.

"I'm worried." I said.

"Don't worry."

"What if something happens to Ashlynn?" I asked.

"Believe me, nothing will happen."

"What if something does?" I slightly snapped.

"Believe with me, that nothing will happen to the amazing family we have." Ash said and I smiled. He kissed my cheek and walked into the kitchen. "What's for lunch? I'm hungry."


End file.
